Tattoos on the Sky
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Tsuna's Sky Flames manifest his feelings for his Family in an interesting way. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


**Tattoos on the Sky**

 **Tsuna's Sky Flames manifest his feelings for his Family in an interesting way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Tsuna couldn't help but heave a sigh as he noticed Iemitsu making his way towards him, a beaming smile on his face. It was apparent that he had gotten past Basil, Oregano and Lal managing to get his hands on the offered alcohol that Tsuna made sure was set out otherwise Xanxus would be more pissed off than usual and Tsuna was hoping he could get through this allied party without having any destruction.

Tsuna personally thought however that having all his allied famiglia's (his friends, his family, _his_ own) in the ballroom for a party was pushing it to begin with, but here everyone was. He did not want to add a pissed off Xanxus to the already unstable mix.

"My little tuna fish!" Iemitsu cooed as he clung to Tsuna's shoulders, far to use to this of thing (not just from his father, usually it was from a majority of the people gathered in this very ballroom).

"Dad please let me go." Tsuna asked, tilting his head further to the right.

"What is that?" Iemitsu asked, his tone suddenly deadly. Not waiting for a response he yanked Tsuna's collar downwards showing his left collarbone.

"HIIEE, dad?" Tsuna couldn't help but let out his old high-pitched shriek at his dad's sudden movements. His shriek gained everyone's attention, Tsuna's Guardians rushed towards their Sky, weapons at the ready while the others relaxed seeing the attacker was just Tsuna's fathers, but they still moved closer to the two. Yuni frowned and gripped Byakuran's hand noting the unsettled look he was sporting while watching Tsuna and his father.

"Why do you have a tattoo of a trident that I've seen your Mists wield on your collarbone?"

This question caught everyone's attention. Tsuna knew there was no way out now so he silently unbuttoned the top few buttons of his white dress shirt while loosening his thin orange tie. He let everyone examine the trident that was covered in swirling mist flames; it was identical to the trident that Mukuro and Chrome wield.

"Kufufufu, why I never knew you were so fond of my trident Tsunayoshi." Mukuro laughed as he got a closer look at the trident.

"I'm not, I'm fond of you Mukuro after you are _mine._ " Tsuna smiled innocently, but his words showed possessiveness that only a Sky could pull off. Mukuro did his best not to preen at the possessive tone of voice and what it implied.

"Why would you destroy your body for that criminal?" Mukuro winced at slightly at the tone of voice and what the words meant while Iemitsu's voice trailed off as a sudden and overwhelming spike of power appeared causing the Varia to grin and prepare for the show.

Tsuna was glaring at his father; his Sky flames burning fiercely on his forehead and his fisted hands.

"You have no right to say anything about my Mist. Mukuro is _mine;_ he belongs to my family, not to Vongola, not to the Mafia, but to me. I know and accept Mukuro completely. There is nothing you can say or do that will make me regret Mukuro in anyway. If you have a problem then remember just who gave him the Mist ring all those years ago." Tsuna's tone was deadly, as his orange gaze never wavered even as he reached out and pulled Mukuro into his side in a show of trust and possession. Mukuro wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and nuzzled closer to the warmth and protection that Tsuna was eluding towards him.

"Tsuna…" Iemitsu trailed off and smartly kept his mouth shut even when Mukuro pressed a kiss to Tsuna's cheek while Chrome kissed Tsuna's other cheek with a shy, but grateful smile for what he said about Mukuro.

"Anyways, these are not tattoo in the traditional sense." Tsuna turned his attention to the whole room.

"They appeared when my flames and I both were in sync with our feelings about certain people and what they meant to me. They are just a visible product of what I feel, they are the result of my love and trust for my family, my own."

"You mean you have more than one?" Takeshi asked interested, secretly hoping there was one that symbolized him. When Tsuna nodded Takeshi carried on. "Can we see them?"

Tsuna considered this for a few moments before he nodded his agreement after giving Mukuro an amused look causing the purple haired man to pout and remove himself from Tsuna's side.

He surprised everyone when he toed off his dress shoes and pulled off his socks. He held up his left foot to show a rain flame blue basil leaf. Basil gapped at the sight before him as he realized that this showed how Tsuna felt about him, how he was part of the CEDEF so he was further down. He was still part of Tsuna's family who he trusted, needed (it was a on his foot after all) and loved when he came to this realization he smiled and blushed as Tsuna grinned happily at the blond.

He then shifted his right ankle to show a brown whip curled around the bone.

"Dino-Nii." Tsuna grinned at the tall blond Don.

"Ah Tsu-Kun." Dino beamed, pleased at the sight of his whip wrapped almost protectively around his little brother's ankle.

Tsuna then pulled off his tie completely along side his dress shirt, he grinned smugly at the intakes of breaths and murmurs of awe. He showed his right wrist, a red outlined form of Uri was settled on his skin looking both adorable and fierce. Uri had her chin resting on her paws looking very relaxed, but both eyes were narrowed and teeth barred so she was ready to attack whenever the time called for it.

"Hayato." Tsuna smiled lovingly at the silver haired man who in turned blushed and ducked his head as a feeling of safe, want and belonging washed over him. He felt like he was finally home and Tsuna was the home he had been longing for since he was little.

Tsuna lifted his left wrist to show a sword, the tip pointing downwards and hitting the surface of water, reflecting the sword.

"Takeshi." Tsuna smiled softly at his left hand and resident swords master. Takeshi's amber eyes widened the image on Tsuna's pale left wrist causing a relaxing and warm feeling to radiate over his entire being. He wasn't sure the last time he had felt like this, it was a very long time ago and so he clung to the feeling Tsuna have him with all his might.

Tsuna pointed to the couple of purple clouds that looked like they were drifting across his right hip.

"Kyoya." Tsuna smirked at Hibari, when the clouds appeared Tsuna had to admit he was surprised Hibird didn't appear.

"Tch, omnivore." Hibari grunted as he turned his head to the side, doing his best to ignore the feelings that were surging through him at seeing the images of his clouds on his Sky's right hip.

"Since the trident is Mukuro, this owl is Chrome." Tsuna said in a 'isn't it obvious' tone of voice. An exact replica Fukurou sat, almost perching on Tsuna's hipbone, the only difference was that it had Chrome's black eye patch covering one of his eyes.

"Bossu." Chrome blushed as he clutched her broken down trident to her chest; she only ever felt like this when she was alone with Mukuro in their shared mind space. She felt utterly protected and wanted, she really did love her boss, her brother.

"A yellow sun is kind of obvious eh Oni-San?" Tsuna teased the boxer as he moved his right shoulder to show the bright yellow sun.

"Extreme Tsuna!" Ryohei beamed, now used to calling Tsuna by his first name after they all had graduated from High School. Ryohei always knew that Tsuna had accepted him, but seeing the proof on Tsuna's skin and how it got there made him happier than wining a boxing match ever did. He felt like he was the sun itself with the cheer and brightness he was excluding.

"Then that one is me neh Tsuna-Nii?" Lambo leapt into Tsuna's arms poking at the green lightning bolt that was on Tsuna's left shoulder.

"Indeed it is Lambo." Tsuna patted Lambo's tamer curls gently. Lambo beamed under the praise and familiar touch, before he had met Tsuna he only ever had felt this kind of happiness from his mama as Lambo cuddled closer to his Onii-san's chest, utterly content and safe.

"So that means the book, chopsticks and a Gyoza bun represent Fuuta, Mama and I-Pin?" Lambo asked as he poked the three other items were beneath his lightning bolt.

"That's right Lambo." Tsuna nodded smiling happily at the thought of his little family that was resting in the far side of the mansion just in case something happened in the ballroom.

Leon suddenly leapt off of Reborn's fedora and landed lightly on Tsuna's shoulder before he stuck his long tongue out, hitting the side of Tsuna's cheek.

"Leon likes our addition." Reborn translating jerking his chin at Tsuna's left shoulder blade. Directly behind where his heart was located a yellow pacifier sat with a green chameleon curled around it. Tsuna just smiled knowingly as everyone crowded around to examine his back. The other six rainbow pacifiers were circled around Reborn's getting some cheers (Skull and Colonello), shy but pleased smiles (Fon, Yuni and Lal) and a grunt (Verde) from the gathered ex-Acrobaleno's.

On his right shoulder blade was a spanner with a Sky and Sun Mare Ring on either side of the tool. Byakuran beamed at his fellow sky before he dragged Irie and Spanner into a hug. Irie grabbed his stomach while Spanner looked interested at something new to study.

Finally on the middle of his back was a decent sized Varia X with familiar Earth Flame Rings circling the X.

Enma flushed at the rings on his best friend's back and fiddled with his fingers while Adelheid shot Tsuna a small grateful smile.

Xanxus felt a purr build up in his chest at the Varia X on Tsuna's back. It marked Tsuna as one of his, but it also showed that Tsuna has accepted the Varia and what they stood for. The X was there as a symbol of pride that the Varia was also his.

"Well as fun as this has been, I'm rather cold and Lambo is half asleep so… Goodnight!" With that Tsuna scurried out of the ballroom with Lambo cradled in his arms.

Silence followed Tsuna and Lambo's departure as everyone exchanged looks, each looking rather pleased at what had been revealed that night.

"It appears his whole family was represented." Fon voiced his thoughts to the other ex-Acrobaleno's.

"Then were was the mark representing me? His own father?" Iemitsu whined, having heard Fon's comment.

"Isn't it obvious?" Colonello laughed as Reborn hid his pleased look with his trademark fedora.

"Adding Leon was a nice touch." Lal agreed as the group separated to mingle, leaving Iemitsu behind gapping, as he understood who Tsuna thought was his father. Reborn smirked at the look on Iemitsu's face.

"I've taught my son well." Reborn stated smugly before he disappeared in the shadows.


End file.
